


The Blooding Of Draco Malfoy

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bonding, Character Turned Into Vampire, Covenants, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay Sex, Half-Vampires, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Succubi & Incubi, Telepathic Bond, True Mates, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Draco Malfoy is currently in sixth year and is now going to be given the Dark Mark. Upon receiving the Dark Mark, it is discovered that he is the mate of Sanguini's 17 year old daughter, Nesrin. Luckily, Draco Malfoy has been crushing hard after Nesrin since they were children, and he's thrilled to learn that he's her mate. Nesrin, not so much. Nor is Sanguini excited about his only daughter being mated to the Malfoy's sole heir complicating things even worse. As both Draco and Nesrin serve the Dark Lord as bonded mates, they are given a task that would swing the war in the Death Eater's favor, but at a price, they may not want to pay.... *Succubus/Incubus Mating Fic*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Sanguini/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	The Blooding Of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea instead of sleeping. Figured I'd write it out. Will be working on this along with all my other fics. Enjoy.

The Blooding Of Draco Malfoy Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue: Unexpected Visitor

Nesrin hid in the shadows as she watched the meeting progress throughout the night.

Every so often, her eyes would light up as she peered out from the darkness, becoming brighter with each crack of lightening from the storm that raged outside the manor walls. 

She brushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face, becoming bored by the Dark Lord droning on and on about strategies that they would use for the next scheduled raid. 

It was always the same. Burn the villages. Kill the muggles and anyone else. And leave no trace behind or the penalty would be death. 

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at how mediocre it all was. 

She saw her father shoot her a look, clearly stating for her to mind her manners while they attended the meeting.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at him, but he turned his attention back to where the Dark Lord had stopped rambling and was beckoning for Bellatrix to bring forth someone who was waiting outside. 

Nesrin guessed it probably another poor muggle who had become their prisoner and was about to turn away from yet another routine killing but froze when she heard a familiar voice rise above the others.

Draco Malfoy’s deep voice, almost melodic in nature, was like music to her ears and she was sure that if she wasn’t already undead, her heart would’ve beat right out of her chest. 

She turned and watched the scene with an unreadable expression, determined to not let anyone see exactly how he made her feel.

“It is my pleasure to serve you, my Lord.” Draco murmured as the crowd parted and Draco came to stand next to the Dark Lord in the middle of the room. 

The Dark Lord embraced the boy, before pulling back and point his wand at Draco’s arm that was now being held out in front of him. 

“It is a pleasure to have you serve, Draco. From this day forth, you shall be mine.” 

Draco cried out in pain as a bright green light flashed from the Dark Lord’s wand and officially marked him with the Dark Mark. 

Nesrin was taken aback by the sight of the Dark Mark on Draco’s skin, and her hand immediately went to cover her own Dark Mark, that was burned into her collarbone. 

The Dark Lord had chosen to mark her differently when she was all of 14. 

Why, she didn’t know. 

But she suspected it might have something to do with perhaps who her mother was. 

And that also, was something she knew nothing about. 

Her father had raised her since birth, claiming that her mother had died shortly after she was born. 

Sanguini had never mentioned if her mother had been his mate, or just a random snack. 

But Nesrin always felt like there was much more to the story, than he let on.

The way the Dark Lord often looked at her, and sought her out over any others, made her believe so.

It was then that she felt her Dark Mark begin to burn, almost as bad as when she had received it.

She cried out, drawing attention to where she stood in the shadows before she collapsed completely to the floor in front of everyone.

Her father’s eyes went wide as he moved towards her, not knowing that the Dark Lord’s eyes were alight with delight. 

He looked between both her and the newly marked Malfoy heir, and his smile grew even wider knowing exactly what had happened. 

“Well, Sanguini, it looks like your daughter happens to have found her mate after all. I admit I’m quite surprised that it seems to be the only Malfoy heir. I do wonder though what your daughter’s mother would’ve thought about that…Perhaps you’ll finally tell her the truth, like you should have years ago. Pity you haven’t. It would make for a lovely reunion.” 

Sanguini growled low, before carefully taking Nesrin’s unconscious body into his arms.

“That is none of anyone’s concern. What’s done is done. If the boy is her mate, then so be it. See if I bloody care.” 

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving everyone to wonder, especially the young Draco Malfoy, who stared after the girl he held in his arms, wishing he was the one holding her instead. 

“It seems you’ve sparked new life into the old vampire, Draco. Congratulations on finding your mate. I had a feeling, but I wasn’t sure. May your union with her, be unforgettable.” The Dark Lord drawled as another lightening crack lit up the room, and the devastated expression of Draco who still stared after his mate, hoping that she wouldn’t hate him. 

End of Prologue

Chapter 1

Nesrin winced in pain, her head pounding as she opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn’t.

Her father was sitting beside her bed, and his eyes held a deep sadness that made him almost completely unrecognizable to her.

“Father, what happened?” She whispered, her voice strained from the pain that she was in. 

Sanguini shook his head before gently taking her hand in his own. 

“It appears when the Malfoy boy was marked, it triggered the mating bond.” 

Nesrin felt panic rising inside of her, and her father gently squeezed her hand, trying hard to will it away. 

“It seems he’s your mate, little one. There’s no going back now. You’ll come of age in a few weeks time and it’ll trigger your body to respond to him and need him in ways I don’t even want to imagine…You’ll need to mark and mate with him to seal the bond. You will be his forever. I’m not sure how it’s possible, that he could be your mate, but he is. And there’s nothing we can do now except move forward with your bond. If you would like, I can arrange a bonding ceremony on the next mating moon, so at least you will be bound not only by being mates, but also in the regular magical sense as well.”

Nesrin felt a lone tear run down her cheek, and she sniffled lightly knowing that her father was right.

There was no avoiding it now. 

If Draco was her mate, then she’d have to follow through with the bonding, or die a most painful death. 

She nodded silently giving her consent, making Sanguini’s heart drop into his stomach. 

Seeing her so broken killed him in a far worse way than anything ever had before. 

He took a deep breath and let it out, knowing that he’d have to go have a chat with both Narcissa and Lucius in preparation for their children’s bonding. 

He had hoped never to speak to them again, but yet here they were.

His thoughts turned to the one unanswered question. 

How was Draco Malfoy an Incubus, and apparently a natural born one too…From his knowledge, there were no other natural born Incubus’s in existence except himself.

And only a full-blooded Incubus would be able to bond and be the mate of his full-blooded Succubus daughter.

It was the way it was with their kind. 

They weren’t like normal vampires in the way that their mate could potentially be anyone. 

No. This complicated things in a way that not even Sanguini had anticipated.

It was then a knock sounded on the door behind him, and he turned knowing exactly who was coming to call.

“Come in.” He called, as Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway, looking between them nervously. 

Sanguini watched his daughter’s eyes light up at the boy’s appearance and knew that the bond had already started to take hold. 

He sighed and beckoned for Draco to come closer.

“Draco Malfoy…You’re in your sixth year at Hogwarts? That makes you and my daughter classmates, yes?” 

Draco nodded as he came to stand beside Sanguini, his eyes flicking between the older Incubus and his mate who made him feel like if he wasn’t already dead, his heart would’ve exploded. 

“In the same house also, I presume?” Sanguini drawled, as Draco again nervously nodded. 

“Tomorrow you both will be returning to school and I want you to find Severus Snape who will assist you in accommodating your new needs. A lot will be changing for you two. Starting with you no longer staying separately in the dorms. As a mated pair, you will need to be with one another intimately, no matter how old you currently are. A bond is a bond, and it’s not to be neglected. Also, you will now be attending the night classes that other students who are vampires take at the school. Since you after you officially are bonded, you will no longer be able to go out during the daylight hours. Instead, you will only be taking classes at night, for the remainder of your time at school. I’ll let Severus know to be expecting you. And if you both need anything, please don’t hesitate to find me. Nesrin knows where I am.” 

Both Draco and Nesrin nodded in understanding as Sanguini stood and gave Nesrin’s hand one last squeeze before leaving the new pair alone for the very first time.

Nesrin swallowed hard and fidgeted slightly, feeling insecure and unsure for the first time in a very long time. 

Draco moved slowly towards her before the urge to touch her became too much and he opted to quickly climb on top of her and cradle her face in his hands, his breath ghosting across her lips. 

“I know you never wanted this, but I do have a confession. I always wanted you. And I’m really glad I finally have you. And I can’t wait to be with you forever.” He murmured before capturing her lips with his own, in a sensual, slow kiss that made her moan against him, her need for him becoming more and more apparent with every passing second. 

Draco forced himself to pull back after a couple of moments, knowing that this wasn’t the time to claim her, not yet anyways.

He knew she’d need time, but he couldn’t help the way his cock grew hard at the sight of her pale skin slightly flushed and her eyes just begging him to continue.

Opting to settle down beside her, he placed gentle kisses over her Dark Mark, and smiled contentedly when her fingers stroked lightly over his Dark Mark in return, letting him know that she too, felt everything that was now beginning between them.


End file.
